fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Hearts: The Light That One Seeks
'Fantendo Heart: The Light That One Seeks '''is the start off of my version of the Fantendo Hearts Series. This game will include original characters from the Next Fantendoverse, a neighboring Fantendoverse, and many recognizable worlds as well. This adventure follows 3 storylines, each one correlating to one of the 3 main characters (THAT ARE NOT SORA, RIKU, OR KAIRI). To apply, click here. Main Storyline New threats start to present themselves in the different worlds of the Fantendoverse. One of them being the Hacked Data, buggy creatures that steal the "Heart Data" from other characters. The other being The Order, a syndicate of villains that cross the Fantendoverse and want to annihilate "The Principal". Now, you play as Iain to use the power of Crystalline L., The Alive Crystal Sword, which can supply the protection from the "Deletion Code" by providing the magical "Firewall Code". Meanwhile, The Order is now capturing characters that may have the power to open the gateway to Fantendo Hearts (Known as The Unlocks), a world of limitless power. Some of these characters include Fiona and Ckana. Main Characters Heroes Villians - NPCs Skyrian (Fantendo Hearts) - TBA Fantendo Castle (Fantendoverse) - TBA Bridgeport (Fantendo Hearts) - Neos System (Heroforce) - TBA Valley of Seranae (Certain Victory) - TBA Kyoshi-no-Domein (Ma Hono) - TBA Kangdara (Kid Kiba) - TBA Azulo, Spain (One-Hit Wonder) - TBA Neithersphere and Heavensphere (???) - TBA Squavacado Forest (A Nutty Adventure) - TBA Materiatown (Rubber) - TBA Dark Woods (Dark Woods) - TBA Bramble Steeple (Fantendo Hearts) - TBA Gameplay and Mechanics '''Health Bar -' The classic health bar shows how much health you have during battle. Iain starts out with 50 HP. And, the amount of HP can be upgradeable with level and items. 'Magic Bar -' This bar shows how much magic points you have during battle. When you summon a character, you use Magic Chunks instead of Magic Points. Magic Chunks are worth 20 MP. That's why the bar is divided into sections. 'Party Members -' Your party will always include Zerita and Rachel, but you can add another character to the party whenever you go to different worlds. Worlds Areas - Skyrian - TBA Bridgeport - TBA Neos System - TBA The Valley of Seranae - TBA Kyoshi-no-Domein - TBA Kangdara - TBA Azulo, Spain - TBA Neithersphere and Heavensphere - TBA Squavacado Forest - TBA Materiatown - TBA Dark Woods - TBA Bramble Steeple - TBA Hallowed Skyrian - TBA The End - TBA Weapons Crystalline Blades Staffs Shields Abilities Magic Spells Summons Given Summons - Found Summons - Party Members Items- Recovery Items- Support Items - Mynis' Heroic Accessories Hacked Data Bosses "The Order" Bosses - Hacked Data Enemies Introduced In: The Actual Story Skyrian Islands=Iain, Fiona, and William are building a sky-boat to see the other worlds. Fiona and William, both being good friends, send Iain off around this island to do their chores. To acquire these items, however, you must mock-fight the residents of the island. After acquiring the items necessary, they put the items and sky-boat in storage for the big day. During the night, a storm approaches the island, as Iain looked out his window. So, he decides to go check on the sky-boat, only to find out, the island is completely destroyed. Strange knight creatures with violet skin, and yellow glitching eyes attack him. He tries to fight back, but no physical weapon works on them. William, meanwhile chases after one of these creatures, only to fall off the island into the dark abyss that used to be the sky below them. And, Fiona only seemed to be phantom as she was knocked forward. Iain is then pulled into the darkness until a shooting star hits him, and a crystal gauntlet and crystal sword grow from his hand. the sword begins to speak to him, explaining that her name is Crystalline L., the Crystalline Blade of Light, and she is here to help Iain fend off the darkness. You fight through basic enemies, like Pawnies, and Knight-Ones. Yet, after a while, a big buff titan, known as Heartless, begins to fight Iain. Iain, of course, wins but is pulled into the black hole that swallowed his island. |-|Fantendo Castle=Meanwhile, at Fantendo Castle, things aren't going so well. Unten has written a letter to his most trusted sidekick, Zerita, and told her to find "The Last Star". In a hurried sort of fashion, Zerita tells everyone in the castle about the news, and drags Rachel into the Solar-Jet to get to Bridgeport. Chief Dongorio and Mondo await their safe arrival home. |-|Brigdeport=Iain finds himself in an alley, to be awoken by a stray named Kiko. Kiko becomes your first party member. As you both begin traverse Bridgeport, destroying some Pawnies and Knight-Ones, a threatening-looking warrior with a fur coat and a great-sword at his side finds them and introduces himself. Iain finds out that his name is Maverick, and Maverick fights the unlikely duo to test the power of The Last Star. It doesn't matter if you win or die because Iain will pass out from exhaustion. Meanwhile, Zerita and Rachel find Ckana, a Guardian of the Stars, and she tells them the origins of the glitches and the prophecy of the Last Star. In the room next to Ckana's, Maverick and his friend, Yilly tell him the same story, Crystalline L. confirming the story. Soon, Glitches begin to spawn in the room with Iain, Kiko, Yilly, and Maverick. Yilly leaves to check on Ckana, while Kiko, Iain, and Maverick kick the Glitches through the window, and to the alley, where they follow and fight them. After a while, Maverick gets separated from Iain and Kiko to fight more glitches with Yilly and Ckana. Meanwhile, Zerita an Rachael run into Kiko and Iain, in a huge collision. After being surrounded by glitches, the 4 of them team up, and fight the swarm of Glitches. Afterwards, Zerita and Rachael introduce themselves to Iain and Kiko, and visa versa. Iain is convinced that he has to go, so he says goodbye to Kiko, and his new friends and leaves with the two ladies to save the remaining worlds. Before they leave, Maverick gives Iain and Zerita the power of Ember. |-|Neos System=The ragtag group arrives in the futuristic world of the Neos System, only to be arrested shortly after defeating a group of attacking Glitches, accused for destroying native technology. When they explain that they are supposed heroes, the authorities, The Catalogers, found them as perfect peacekeepers for the small war occurring on a gargantuan celestial body known as Coronite. The Catalogers, as a way to clear their names, offers them a chance to by going to Coronite, and trying to stop as much of the fighting as possible. The 3 reluctantly agree and are sent to Coronite to help quell these disputes. When they arrive on the planet, they are immediately attacked by many different individuals, only to be saved by two individuals. The chosen hero of Terra, Fera, and the Protector of Coronite, Lucius. Fera and Lucius fill the 3 ragtag heroes in on the situation, telling them all about the situation, and the battle over Coronite, how many alien races fight over an energy found on the planet, also seeking to claim the most land. Lucius tells the 3 heroes the dangers of trying to obtain this energy, even more so now, as the energy seems to be corrupted, almost as if it were malfunctioning. Rachel and Zerita recognize this as The Glitches invading this world, supposedly attacking this energy, as it could be connected to the heart of this world. Iain is not picking up on this and decides to help the two upon his own will. Lucius says that the group will have to fight their way to "The Core", an uncharted area, where no hero has gone before, and where the "energy" lies. Lucius guides the 4 heroes through the world, and through different terrains, all the while fighting other heroes, corrupted by the Glitches. Soon, after a few battles with other champions, they would enter The Core, only to find themselves facing a Hacked Data, a boss like Glitch, who had absorbed some of the energy from whatever The Core had within it, resorting to Iain, Zerita, Rachel, and Fera to all fight the Psy-Ion. Once defeating it, a bright light shines around the area, and Iain finds himself in a space, surrounded in light, and seeing a hand reach out to him, a keyhole in the middle of the hand. Iain points the tip of Crystalline L. to the keyhole, locking the energy away. Once Iain comes to, they find themselves at what used to be the entrance to The Core. Lucius says that this will fix itself. When Zerita asks what happened when he was out, and what he saw. Iain said one word. Light. The other heroes that the fought would arrive, seeing that the entrance to The Core was blocked off. Seeing that the efforts to find out what the energy was, the battle was put on a stalemate, achieving peace for a while. Once Iain acknowledges that the peace was kept, Crystalline L. gains a new form, Energetic. Wisp, one of the heroes that the group would have had to fight, gives a special thanks to the 3 of them, deciding to follow them in their adventures, becoming a summon. Finally, as a final parting gift, aside from their names being cleared, The Catalogers teach Iain and Zerita a new skill, Frost. |-|The Valley of Seranae=The 3 heroes find themselves in a valley, populated by dragons and hairless canine creature, known as The Chupacabra. Iain and Co. are confused by the two creatures living in harmony, but they don't have time as they see some of the Glitches running out the Valley into some woods. Iain and Co. follow the glitches and sees that they've surrounded a group of 5 children, 4 of them being bipedal dragons, and the other one being a human with reptile feet. The 3 dispose of the Glitches, and ask the children why they were out here. The pink dragon child introduces herself and her siblings. The human-like one is Allecke, the dragon with shiny scales is Allandra, the one with short hair was Brittené, the brown dragon was Kukior, and she was called Janica. They were in the woods practicing their powers when they got attacked by the monsters. Zerita and Rachel tell the children about the Glitch issue, that you must stay vigilant and brave when you see the Glitches, or they'll take their hearts. The children comply and began to guide the group back to the Valley, where Iain and Co. meet the supposed King of Dragons, Malachi. Malachi then tells Iain about how the dark creatures began to appear after Shank-Chi, a mummified sorcerer began to perform a lot of activity across their world. Soon, Glitches began to invade the Valley. Malachi accompanies our heroes and join the fight against the Glitches, taking out a good few battalions. Throughout the battles, Allecke wishes to help fight, insisting that he could help. But, every time, they turn Allecke down, making him more frustrated over time, causing Allecke run away during the middle of the last Glitch battalion. Iain and co. here about this, but there were still Glitches to be handled, and more people would be in danger if they all went to find Allecke. Malachi then tasked Iain with finding the location of Allecke, while everyone else handled the Glitches. Iain obliges and runs off back to the woods outside the Valley, only to find a Glitch ambush. He goes back to Malachi and says he didn't find Allecke. Kukior would then, report that Allecke had run in the opposite direction, towards the Forest of Trials. Malachi informs that the Forest of Trials is a cursed patch of woods, in which your deepest secrets and pains come into the physical realm, and the forest forces you to literally defeat your inner demons. Iain and Co. then follow Allecke to the Forest of Trials in which they find Allecke near the center, surrounded in darkness, in a sleep like state. Shank-Chi then appears, and says that Allecke is one of the key components they need to envelop all the worlds in Darkness. Iain and Co. are then, tasked to fight against Shank-Chi, who uses an assortment of sand based attacks and teleportation magic. Upon defeat, Shank-Chi is destroyed and shrinks into a pile of sand which is then blown away in the wind. But, Allecke is gone, and his Other Self (mixed in with Glitch) had already come into fruition, known as the Fragile Figure, a fairy like being with domain over the Fog of Deceit that plagues the Forest. Iain and Co. fight against the Fragile Figure, and defeat it, but it is a hollow victory as Allecke is no where to be found. However, they seal up the keyhole within a Tree known as the Tree of Truth, the center of the Forest of Trials. After going back to the Valley, Malachi reveals to the 3 travelers that he knows that they are other worlds, that he wanted them to promise that they'd bring Allecke back safely. The 3 promise and leave the world, not before getting the Spark spell from Malachi. |-|Kyoshi no Domien=The ragtag trio appear in another forest, but the leaves were pink. They found a layered mountain, with a Japanese-styled village built upon the strange terrain. |-|Kangdara=TBA |-|Azulo, Spain=TBA |-|Neithersphere and Heavenshpere=TBA |-|Squavacado Forest=TBA |-|Materiatown=TBA |-|Dark Woods=TBA |-|Bramble Steeple=TBA |-|Hallowed Skyrian=TBA |-|The End=TBA Category:Fantendo Hearts Category:Alternate Fantendoverses Category:Unten Category:Worlds Category:Role-Playing Games